


Father

by AvengTris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise has been in space for three of the five years since they left earth and have encountered little to no disturbances, but that all changes when something slams into the side, frying their warp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

"Captain! We have an unknown object coming towards us," Sulu said sharply, jolting Kirk from his daydream.

He straightened in the chair and fixed sharp blue eyes upon his pilot, "Is it a ship?"

"No sir, its too small to be a ship. It is about the size of a person," Sulu frowned and looked from his screen to Kirk, "But there are no ships detected anywhere in the area and there is too much energy coming from the source to be considered human."

"Prepare to fire if hostile," Kirk ordered. Sulu nodded and returned to his screen. Kirk glanced over at Spock who was watching everything with a blank face, but the instant his eyes met Kirk's, he frowned slightly in confusion. They had been in space for three years and surprisngly, had run into little trouble (other than last month when they bumped into a Klingon ship, that was an overeaction on the latter's part. It was just a tiny scratch, harmless). 

"Captain-!" Sulu yelled but his next words were cut off as light blasted across the moniter, blinding Kirk as he ducked behind his arm. The entire ship shook violently as something slammed into it. Electricity crackled and sparked, causing Kirk to flinch violently when he was shocked by the arms of his chair.

"Scotty! Scotty what's going on?" Kirk yelled, trying despertaly not to touch the arms of his chair. Since when did a captain's chair attack its captain? That was just rude.

"I don't know sir! Whatever just hit us is radiating energy that is frying - OW! - our equipment!" Scotty yelled over the intercom.

"We'wve lost vwarp, zir!" Chekov announced.

 _Son of a bitch! What the hell was that?_ He flicked the intercom to speak to the entire ship, ignoring the sharp spikes of pain in the tips of his fingers now, "This is Captain Kirk, we have been hit by an unknown force. We are currently losing power and without warp. Find what hit us and report back to me. Kirk out," he flicked the intercom off and glanced and Spock, nodding for him to speak.

"Captain, this is most likely the Klingons, they have been working on gaining new technology with tremendous success. I calibrate a 71.2 percent chance that this is one of their recent inventions," Spock said. Uhura next to him pursed her lips (they were fighting again) and looked at Kirk.

 _I'm going to regret this_ , he nodded at her to speak. "Sir, I detect no Klingon in the area. We are far from their base, a ship that size and most likely untested would-"

But Kirk never got a chance to figure out what she said when the doors opened with a hiss and Carol was there, "Permission to enter the bridge, Captain?"

"You do," Kirk settled deeper in his chair. He was still unsettled by how much she effected him, more so than most women. She walked straight up to his chair to look him right in the eye.

"Sir, my readings are odd. Whatever hit us has immense power, more so than anything I have seen. While it fried our warp, it has given us 400 percent of extra power," Spock jerked at the ratio. Kirk just tried not to let his jaw hit the floor. "It was the shape and size of a six foot two person, and although it had too much power to be considered human, the energy seemed to be coming from an object attached to the...person. I just - this is  _nothing_ I have seen before. It is technology that is more advanced than ours, its more like, like  _someone_ more advanced than us," Carol said.

Kirk frowned, "Like Khan?"

"No, more so." Carol said.

Before anyone could say anything else, the intercom crackled and came alive. A deep male voice (Kirk didn't know the guy's name, just that he was the new head of security) said, "Captain, you're going to want to come see this."

Kirk stood and motioned for Spock and Uhura to follow. Carol - because she just did that - followed close behind. They made it to the bay as to where the Enterprise had been struck; Bones was there, along with Scotty and half a dozen security personal and they formed a half circle around someone who towered over them. At precisly six foot two. Kirk came to a halt beside Bones and felt a chill race down his spine with what he saw.

Standing before him was a man, dressed in armor that was silver and black; a large hammer with strange runes etched on its sides hung from the man's grip; a red cape fell down his back; golden hair that reached his shoulders hung from his head; his eyes were the same sharp blue as Kirk's and his face held an incredible resemblance. From files contaitning photos, this  _man_ held incredible resemblance to his deceased father. He could hear Uhura's sharp intake of breath and could feel Spock's eyes digging into his back. The man glanced met Kirk's eyes and smiled lightly.

"Who are you?" Kirk demanded, making sure his voice was loud and strong.

"I go by many different names, have for many years. I have been called Donald Blake, Hercules, George Kirk but I am best known as Thor Odinson." the man's voice was impossibly deep and thunderous, which was only right if he was telling the truth. 

It wasn't that his name was Thor that shook Kirk - he had heard how nearly two centuries ago alien's had come to take over earth, led by some mysterious horned villain and a group of heroes had saved them. Many believed it was only a story, after all, in all the explorations, they had yet to find this Asgard. What really shook Kirk was that this..this man said that one of his names was George Kirk. His dead father.

"George Kirk was a human, killed in action over three decades ago. Are you saying that you are-" he cut himself off before he said,  _my father._ Bones glanced sharply at him.

"Yes, I am." Thor said. "I believed myself to be human at the time. And indeed I was, I had been stripped of memory and power when I fell in love with a Midgardian..a human. When I was about to die, my father, the AllFather transported me back to my home and restored my memory," the man shifted and his gaze softened, "I have watched you for many years, Son. Watched as you struggled under hardships, grew relationships and gained wisdom."

"A-are you saying that you are my father?" Kirk asked, disbelief causing his voice to waver.

"Yes," Thor said. "I am."

No one said anything, hell, they were hardly breathing. Spock was silent which meant that he believed this to be true (if something was wrong, the guy never shut up) but for once, Kirk longed to hear his voice, to hear the reasons as to why he disagreed with this. But even Kirk couldn't deny the striking resemblance. There was a sharp ding and he looked over his shoulder to see Carol rapidely reading her hand held moniter. Her eyes flicked upwards to meet his and she nodded once. Kirk tried to take a deep breath but found he had no air in his lungs. He looked back at Thor and knew it to be true. He was his son.


End file.
